


Waking Up

by lalelulelo09



Category: DIA (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalelulelo09/pseuds/lalelulelo09
Summary: Because Chaeyeon said on the fansign that she loves sleep (and eat).Well, don't we all XD





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Because Chaeyeon said on the fansign that she loves sleep (and eat).
> 
> Well, don't we all XD

Today is one of those rare morning. A quiet, nice, peaceful morning that rarely happened especially when they are in the middle of promotion. That one precious time when they can sleep till noon because there's no schedule until later.

Chaeyeon loves sleep. Especially after her never-ending schedules since produce 101 and I.O.I and her comeback as DIA members last year, sleep is so precious for her. A quiet and silence morning in the dorm, with her comfy bed, and her girlfriend's arms wrapping around her body, this morning is so perfect.

Heehyun have been awake since an hour ago, with her girlfriend sleeping peacefully in her arms. That cute face with the soft snore, her hands perfectly circling her stomach.

 _So adorable_ , she thought.

How she wishes she could always wake up with Chaeyeon in her arms without worrying about any schedule. Last year was awful, she hated it when she had to wake up the younger girl after her only one or two hours of sleep. She hated waking her up and watching Chaeyeon lifelessly sat up and walked to the bathroom like a zombie and she can't do anything about it.

But now, she doesn't have to worry about it anymore. Especially this morning. She can just staring at the girl and let her sleep as much as she wants.

Chaeyeon let out another soft grumble and Heehyun smiled widely at how cute her girl is. She kissed her forehead softly, didn't want to disturb her sleep.

"Seriously, why are you so cute?" She whispered while caress her cheeks. After I.O.I ended and she had enough rest and eat, the once so thin cheeks now become chubby. Not that chubby but Heehyun is so glad to see that fat back to Chaeyeon's cheeks.

"Unnie?"

 _Oops, she's awake_ , Heehyun thought while watching in amuse how the younger frowned and pouted a little before opening her eyes.

"Unnie, you are awake already?" She asked with hoarse voice, face still sleepy. "We have no schedule till later. Go back to sleep."

"Okay."

Chaeyeon closed her eyes again, ready to sleep. But even with her eyes closed, she can feel Heehyun's gaze on her.

She opened her eyes and saw the soft smile and warm eyes, staring at her with so much love. Chaeyeon can feels the gentleness in her gaze, ready to protect her whenever she needs.

_Who dare to say Heehyun unnie is a meanie and dictator-like?_

"Why are you looking at me like that, unnie?"

"Nothing. You are just too cute," Heehyun said while kissed her nose. Chaeyeon giggled.

"Okay, now _you_ are being cute in the morning. This is new."

Heehyun just grinned and kissed her again. Just a gentle kiss without any lust. She just wanted to tell Chaeyeon how she appreciated this morning.

"Good morning, Chae."

"Good morning, unnie."

Heehyun still staring at her, with the amount of love that Chaeyeon can't imagine. It's like Heehyun only saw nothing but Chaeyeon, and only Chaeyeon. The stare is too intense that Chaeyeon starting to blush.

"We should use this rare opportunity to catching up some sleep, unnie, but you still woke up early... Anything bothering you?"

"You," Heehyun said with cheeky smile. "You are always in my mind. Night and day. 24/7."

Wow, Chaeyeon knew that Heehyun is actually a softie, but greasy? This is really new. Chaeyeon laughed.

"Well... You are always in my mind too," Chaeyeon said back and gave her another kiss. _Two can plays at the game, unnie_. "But really, let's just sleep. We still have like 4 hours..." Chaeyeon snuggled closer to the older girl, with her head in Heehyun's neck.

"Sleep then." Heehyun caressing her hair gently, trying to get Chaeyeon back to sleep.

"You sleep too, unnie," Chaeyeon cutely said while tightening her hug to Heehyun.

"I'll sleep later."

Not a long later, the younger already snoring again. Heehyun only watched her fondly.

"This nation's fairy is snoring. And still the prettiest fairy ever," Heehyun gave her another peck in the forehead. "As you said it, this is such rare opportunity, to watch you sleep. Because usually you always had another different schedules without us. Because you always had to wake up early than the rest of us. I rarely have a chance like this, to let you sleep. How am I supposed to go back to sleep now?"

Her smile never leave her face. She's so happy to have Chaeyeon in her life.

"I love you, my sleeping beauty."


End file.
